


Take Me To Church

by stony1998



Series: Song Inspired [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blasphemous, Eddie Brock is good, M/M, Peter loves Eddie, Songfic, everything is happy and nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony1998/pseuds/stony1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie Brock was never a religious man. </p><p>Inspired by the song Take Me to Church by Hozier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Church

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shanaenae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanaenae/gifts).



Eddie was not a religious man. He never once claimed to be. He was religious only when he needed a god. And he only needed a god when he needed something for himself.

When he and Peter started dating, Eddie told him that he didn't believe in God. And Peter told him that he did, that if there wasn't a God then they wouldn't be here. Now, Eddie sees the truth in that. Looking at Peter, laying beside him with the blankets pooled around his lower back, he realizes that he was wrong. 

Peter Parker used to be an adversary. Eddie used to look in his direction with disgust and disdain. Now he regrets all of that. He regrets all those times he jabbed at Peter, made him feel worthless. Peter is everything to him. Peter is his religion. 

He leans down, kisses Peter's shoulder. The man moves slightly, humming low in his sleep. Eddie continues his kisses, moving down Peter's back. 

"Mmm that feels good." 

If God is real, although Eddie isn't quite sure of it, he must speak through Peter. Peter's baritone is music to Eddie's ears, whether he's whispering faint blessing or screaming words of praise. 

"Good morning." Eddie says softly, moving back up and kissing Peter's shoulder again. "I'm sorry I woke you." 

Peter's eyes are still closed, but he smiles. "Don't be. It was a good way to wake up." 

Eddie settles some of his weight on Peter, resting his face in the crook of his neck and breathing him in. Here, now, holding Peter and feeling him breath underneath him, he can understand why people believe in God. Who else could make something so perfect? 

Eddie places tiny kisses on Peter's neck until finally the man opens his eyes and looks back at him. His eyes, lovelier than any angels, pierce Eddie and he can't look away. 

"Eddie?" 

"Yea baby?" 

"I want you to fuck me." 

No matter how many times he hears Peter say it, he'll always be in shock after its said. How could an angel trust someone like Eddie, a man covered in sin, thriving in it, to fuck him? How could he trust Eddie to even touch him?

Peter leans in and kisses Eddie and all thoughts vanish. This is heaven. This is what religion should feel like. Beautiful, a raging fire that might never be put out. 

When Peter pulls away, Eddie moves and grabs the lube. Peter rests his head on his arms, letting Eddie move the blanket from covering him with the slightest of shivers. He parts his legs when Eddie puts a hand on his thigh. 

How could someone choose church, the strict regiment and sacrifices of religion, over this beautiful, unearthly thing before him? Eddie is unnecessarily gentle with Peter, stretching him slowly and relishing in each heavenly, God sent, moan that Peter blesses him with. 

When he eases into Peter he does his best to stifle his moan. Peter's moans are his Sunday message, his lesson. And the lesson is that there is a God. Because only a God might create a thing so pure and divine. 

Eddie's lets himself moan soon thereafter. His moans are his praise, his worship, his thanks to the divine thing beneath him. And when they both finish, when their orgasms hit and they gasp each other's name, that's the moment when Eddie feels closest to God. 

He doesn't need church. All Eddie needs is Peter. He's never felt closer to heaven, to being pure and clean, as when he and Peter meet at the brink of satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> I am always accepting prompts! It may take me a bit to get around to them, but I will always appreciate them and do my best to make it work!


End file.
